Swan Scout
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Ken and Joe reflect on what they consider a particularly interesting part of Jun's past.


Scout Swan

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Gatchaman this would be in the anime. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Every one of them were simply lounging around in the television room. Waiting for Dr. Nambu to bring up the boxes of pizza he'd promised to buy for their movie night. Movie nights were hard to do. But when there was time, Dr. Nambu would spoil them a little and get them mountains of candy, snacks and other things that their dentists would have heart attacks over if they ever found out they were eating so much of it in one go.

The television room was made for such occasions. A food area with a large refridgerator off to the side. A bathroom on the same side of the wall. A theater sized screen, and projector that was embedded into the wall so no one could trip over it. It was a man's heaven to say the least. If said room ever became a mancave that was. Plush comfortable sofas, and floor futons to sit or lay on, set up just so, for the enjoyment of nights many movies they were to indulge in. Dr. Nambu always did his best to try to get some of the latest movies that had come out. Because of this he had a rather large collection. Many still in the shrink wrap, so they could remember which ones they'd seen.

"Hey Ken." Joe munched on his freshly popped popcorn.

"What?" he responded as he ate his ice cream. It's strawberry cheesecake flavor assaulting his tongue with it's delicious flavor. He'd even poured in some gummy bears as a topping in his pint.

"Remember when Jun was in girl scouts?" he smirked.

Ken took a bite of his ice cream as he was about to laugh. Nodding acknowledgement with a clearly huge smile on his face.

"Oh don't bring that up!" Jun whined. "I hated girl scouts!"

"Ehhh, sis was actually in girl scouts?" Jinpei looked at her in surprise. It was surprising to him that she'd join such a group.

"Does that mean you two were in boy scouts?" Ryu asked as he munched on some jelly beans.

"No, thank god." Ken replied.

"We were spared that agony." Joe seemed relieved. "Though poor Jun didn't even have a choice. I still feel bad for her."

"It was the worst experience of my life!" she moaned in dispair. "And those outfits! Oh my lord! I was so happy when I got to burn them!"

"We were too. We had good barbeque those days." Joe snickered.

"If you hated it so much why did you join?" Ryu asked tentively. Not wanting to get on a certain swan's bad side.

"I was forced!" she defended.

"Dr. Nambu litterally took her kicking and screaming." Ken added.

"So wait...Dr. Nambu made her join?" Jinpei wanted to make sure he understood.

"Yeap. She had no choice in the matter what so ever." Ken took another bite of his ice cream.

"Hmmm, he must of made her do it because he didn't know how to raise a girl." Jinpei thought aloud.

"That's a good assumption, but, no. Trust us, of every reason out there. That was not even close to why he made her join." Joe shoved his spoon into Ken's ice cream to have a bite. Not that the latter minded very much.

"So why did he make her join?" Ryu became even more curious.

"Cookies." Ken replied.

"Cookies?" Ryu and Jinpei looked at them confused.

"Yeap. Cookies." Joe replied with his mouth full.

"Dr. Nambu really loved those girl scout cookies...he still does." Jun sighed.

"So he made sis join over cookies...?"

"Yeap. He wanted to ensure he knew the exact date of when they cookies would be sold." Joe grabbed some taffy.

"It was always interesting when Jun would come home with the order sheets. He was always the first one." Ken snickered.

"And the one with the most orders." Jun added. Obviously not pleased with the memory.

"I remember the first time he'd done his order. Jun's troop leader thought he was trying to buy alot of cookies for her to win the best prize." Joe leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah. He had to explain why he'd ordered so many. He came up with a good excuse though. I mean saying he was giving them as gifts to his family, friends, and work colleagues was genus. They couldn't dispute it because of his job."

"And they couldn't prove how big his family was either." Jun stuck her spoon into Ken's ice cream this time.

"Cookies, cookies everywhere!" Ken spread his hands out to emphasize his point. "He always got enough to last a year."

"Until the next." Joe started laughing. "Then it was just the same process all over again."

"And he never did let us have many cookies. Only two or three at a time when he was eating a box!" Jun pouted.

"I know! What was up with that?!" Ken punched the sofa. But he was obviously greatly amused as well. "He would eat a whole box of cookies, and we'd only get 3 little cookies. It was so unfair!"

"I bet he's still got a stash somewhere too!" Joe announced. "Knowing him, all the cookie goodness is locked up in his room!"

"We should demand this!" Ken started laughing.

"No movies until we get cookies!" Jun started cracking up.

"I think they're on a contact high." Ryu whispered to Jinpei as he watched the usually calm and collected three become exceedingly hyperactive.

"Must of been those gummy bears." Jinpei wasn't sure if he should back away slowly or not from his sister.

"You two wouldn't understand, you weren't there." Jun defended. "Otherwise you'd think it was hilarious too."

"Just like when he made us go to the hospital when Jun got her first period." Ken smirked. Obviously remembering something amusing.

"Oh god." Jun folded over and started laughing.

"Do we really want to know?" Ryu looked at them in surprise at how easily they could mention something so personal. Joe was too busy laughing, as he apparently remembered that particular memory.

"It was right after the girl scouts camping trip Jun had to go on." Ken started. Shifting to make himself comfortable. "We had to go pick her up, and we were sitting in the car. And Jun was just, "...Dr. Nambu i'm a lady." and he just went "That's nice dear." and kept driving. And she just went "No. Dr. Nambu...i'm a LADY.""he emphasized it the way she did it in the past. "He nearly flipped the car when he figured out what she meant!" he rolled over in hysterics.

"And when he handed her a wad of tissues!" Joe joined in. "Oh my god I thought I was gonna die!"

"Tissues are not something you want there!" Jun pressed her hand against her head as she tried not to laugh. And failed miserably.

"The nurses face when he demanded Joe and I sit through the explaination too." Ken took a breath. "That was priceless."

"The wonderful world of tampons and feminine napkins!" Joe addd in.

"Brought to you in part by Dr. Nambu and his heart attack over Jun becoming a woman!" Ken smirked.

"I hate you two! Why are you talking about me today?!" Jun pretended to pout.

"Because you just so interesting." Joe started rubbing his arms, and leaned against Ken. "I'm cold warm me."

"Go warm yourself." he shoved him off.

"You're mean." Joe pouted. "Come on." he whined. "I'm cold! I need little brother hugs to warm me!" he tried to grab him. But Ken started using his feet to shove him away. So he couldn't get a good grab on him.

"Go grab Jinpei then!"

"Jinpei sucks! He's not big enough!" he kept trying to grab him.

"THEN GRAB RYU!" he kept kicking.

"Ryu's too big!...No offense man." he looked at the large guy.

"None taken." Ryu replied with amusement on his face.

"GRAB JUN! SHE'S GOT BOOBIES!" he laughed.

"I DON'T WANNA HUGGLE SOMETHING WITH BOOBIES! I WANNA HUGGLE MY BRUDER!...No offense Jun." he started laughing.

"None taken...I think." she snorted.

After several more minutes Joe finally managed to snag Ken in an iron strength hug. "Ahhhh...so warm..."

"Let go!" Ken whined. But then Jun joined in, and he found himself trapped. "Damn you both!"

"Ahhhh he is warm." Jun cooed. "And smells like strawberries."

"Remember Jun, I know where the photos are of you when you were in girl scouts." Ken pretended to threaten her. Instantly she let go. Placing her hands on her lap as if she were the most well mannered girl in the universe.

"I hate you." she growled.

"What's going on?" Dr. Nambu stepped into the room holding a few boxes of pizza. Not entirely certain if he actually wanted to know.

"Dr. Nambu! Joe's hugging me!" Ken whined pathetically.

"I'm cold! I wanted something warm!" he defended.

"Well..." he thought for a moment. "...don't do it out of the house." he placed the pizzas on the table. He wasn't going to resolve all his children's problems. Especially ones where no one was getting hurt. Atleast not physically that is. Pride was another matter.

"Dr. Nambu! Ken threated to show my girl scout photos to people if I didn't stop hugging him!" Jun whined.

"That reminds me." Dr. Nambu seemed to ignore her plea. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it to reveal a safe. Turning the dial with it's combination, it opened. And he pulled out a box of peanut butter girl scout cookies before locking it up. When he turned, everyone was staring at him.

"I KNEW IT!" Joe, Jun and Ken shouted at the same time, then started laughing in hysterics. Jinpei and Ryu were stunned for a moment before they too started to laugh.

Dr. Nambu himself wasn't sure what was going on. But there was one thing he was certain of. No one messed with his girl scout cookies.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Another random nonsense fanfic of the team on a normal day. Normal days are the days I think they are able to laugh and be silly. If nothing else for the sake of being silly. I also rather imagine Joe being a hugger. xD I don't know why I just do. As much as he appears cold. I think he really rather enjoys a good hug from Ken and Jun once in a while, in private where no one can see him letting his walls down. And no, they wouldn't be hinted with any romantic relationship. I just think of Joe as the big brother who likes hugs from his foster siblings. Especially since I think Ken, Joe and Jun have been together so long that he actually does think of them as his actual siblings. To the point where he doesn't want any "new" people. Which is why he doesn't get along with Jinpei or Ryu all that much. xD But he makes the effort for Ken and Jun's sake._

_Reviews and Comments appreciated. Hope you got a good laugh._


End file.
